1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, a method of controlling the same, and a network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image display device such as a television is capable of displaying a conventional analog broadcasting and a digital broadcasting. Especially, the image display device provides functions to remote-control a refrigerator, a washing machine, a heater, etc. in a home network system.
However, the image display device only provides functions to control operations of other external devices connected through a network, but can not provide a function to transmit video, audio, and additional information to other external device according to a user setup.